Know Your enemy
by IdiotandProud
Summary: Los gemelos Jared y Hayley Evans vuelven por otra temporada, después de vivir por subidas y bajadas en la primera temporada finalmente llega el verdadero problema, acaso ¿realmente conocen a su verdadero enemigo? (Primera temporada: Bienvenidos a la familia Creepypasta, se encuentra en mi cuenta! y es recomendable que lo lean antes de esta temporada)
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

_Venganza…._

Todos conocemos a este sentimiento, el querer que esa persona o grupo sienta lo que tu sentiste, que sufran tu dolor, que sientan el poder de tu furia. Y hay veces que lo tomamos como nuestra propia justicia para asegurarnos que estas personas no vuelvan a repetir sus malas acciones.

Los vendettas, humanos sedientos de venganza, cegados por el deseo de su propia manera de justicia, cazando a cada uno de los asesinos de victimas y, aunque ellos no quieran admitir, buscando al culpable de la muerte de algún ser querido.

Su fundador, Arthur Jones, un hombre muy frio y sabio, un humano que vio ante sus ojos como unos monstruos le arrebataban sus seres mas queridos: Su esposa e hijo. Pero su objetivo actual no era solo unos monstruos, eran demonios. Con la muerte de estos mostraría su poder ante estas criaturas, haría sufrir a cada uno de ellos, así como lo juro el día que los policías llegaron tarde y no pudieron salvarle la vida a su familia, mirando a ambos cuerpos se dijo a si mismo:

**Los matare**

**Matare a todos **

**Voy a borrar a cada uno de ellos de la faz de la Tierra!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Tenias un trabajo

Bienvenidos lectores a la segunda temporada de "Bienvenidos a la familia CreepyPasta"  
>Me atrase un poco con la publicación de la historia por unos problemas pero al final lo pude publicar, espero que les guste esta nueva temporada y muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo para enviarme sus buenos deseos y personajes, les aseguro que saldrán en alguna parte de la historia!<br>Bueno, nuevamente bienvenidos y comenzamos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<br>"Tenias un trabajo"**

Por todo el palacio se escuchaban grandes rugidos y bufidos, Zalgo sabia que los protegidos del hombre en traje habían regresado de su "expedición", le molestaba el hecho que hayan tardado tanto para regresar, si fuera el quien hubiera ido a esa misión y no esos inútiles ya no existieran esos estúpidos humanos pero Zalgo sabia la consecuencia si subía a la superficie humana, toda maldad cobraría vida y prácticamente seria el fin del mundo, una manera rápida y muy aburrida para el, por eso tenia a sus trabajadores, sus aliados, quienes causan terror en ese mundo tan asqueroso pero a la vez tan entretenido y lleno de posibles victimas.

**-¡ ¿CUÁNDO VENDRA A DARME MIS RESULTADOS?!-** Volvió a rugir el ser, las paredes del palacio temblaban por la impotencia y fuerza de la voz de Zalgo, algunos sirvientes se habían agrupado alrededor del trono de su señor para saber que es lo que le causaba tanta molestia pero este simplemente no le decía

-**Su majestad, Slenderman ha llegado junto con el están sus protegidos-** Anuncio Jacky, Zalgo sonrió y pidió a todo sirviente salir de la habitación, esperaba buenas noticias, excelentes noticias para ser exactos.

Los primeros en entrar fueron sus hijos, Hayley y Jared, estando en el inframundo su verdadera forma salía a la luz, su cuerpo se llenaba de bocas como las de Zalgo y cuernos salían de su cabeza, su piel se hacia aún más pálida, si eso era posible, y sus ojos eran un rojo muy llamativo. Para Zalgo era un gran orgullo poder verlos así, ellos eran su perfecta creación.

-**Padre-** dijeron ambos gemelos al llegar a los pies del trono de Zalgo, este asintió y fue entonces que entro Slenderman y atrás de el unos torpes asesinos

-**Slenderman-** dice Zalgo con una voz profunda- **Hasta que vienes a darme noticias de la "expedición" fue suficiente el tiempo que te di a ti y a tus protegidos-** anuncio el demonio mientras esperaba sus respuestas

-**Claro, te lo agradezco, fue tiempo suficiente y protegidos, junto con mis hermanos pudieron descubrir de quien era esa instalación-** Comenzó el hombre-** Como se esperaba, son Los vendettas-** Confirmo Slenderman, Zalgo quedo en silencio algunos instantes, _¿Quién demonios son "Los Vendettas"?,_ se preguntaron los gemelos, se escuchaban estúpidos, además su nombre se parecía a su película favorita: V de Vendetta.

-**Disculpen que interrumpa pero…-** comenzó Jared, mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación- **¿Quiénes son esos Vendettas?-** Slenderman quedo en silencio, no sabia si decirles a los jóvenes sobre sus enemigos. Zalgo al ver que el hombre en traje estaba corto en palabras decidió que el le explicaría a sus crías

-**Yo te diré hijo mío-** le contesto el ser, este tenia una expresión de asco en la cara y aburrimiento-** Son unos estúpidos humanos, que creen que podrán vengarse por la muerte de algún ser querido-** Ambos gemelos sintieron como si eso hubiera sido una indirecta para ellos, ya que ellos se convirtieron en lo que eran por la sed de venganza. Zalgo podía ver que los gemelos tenían una disputa en sus cabeza, claramente lo habían malentendido- **Oh, no tomen mis palabras como un insulto, ustedes son criaturitas realmente interesantes, cuando los convertí ustedes, bueno sus almas, tenían tanto asco de la existencia humana, podía sentir como pedían derramar la sangre de todo humano, no solo querían matar a los que los lastimaron, si no la existencia humana, sus almas eran totalmente puras y llenas de deseo increíble, obviamente no me podía resistir. Bueno, los vendettas en cambio quieren una estúpida "Justicia", que cada uno de mis sirvientes muera, pero, el bien no puedo vivir sin el mal, nosotros hacemos las vidas de los humanos mas divertidas, llenas de miedo y terror.-** Si Slenderman tuviera ojos ya los hubiera rodado, el hombre ya tenia miles de años de conocer de Zalgo y ya estaba acostumbrado del mismo sermón

-**Entonces, ¿Por qué enviaste a todos ellos a investigarlos?-** Pregunto Hayley, pero despues se dio cuenta que era una mala pregunta, la habitación se comenzó a escurecer y Zalgo comenzó a volverse aún más monstruoso y poderoso, su cuerpo se comenzó a llenar de llamas y sus 7 bocas estaban torcidas, se notaba claramente que estaba furioso

-**Hace algunos años lograron asesinar uno de mis sirvientes, gran amigo de Slenderman y antiguo instructor de Eyeless Jack-** Contesto Zalgo, todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad, los gemelos miraron que los asesinos estaban derechos y miraban con admiración a Zalgo

-**Bueno, dejando eso de lado-** continuo Slenderman-** Mis protegidos intentaron…-** Y es ahí donde comenzó lo malo

-**¿INTENTARON?!-** Rugió Zalgo-** ¡SLENDERMAN, TENIAS UN SOLO TRABAJO! ¡Y ERA DERROTAR A ESOS HUMANOS CON DEMASIADO AIRE Y ORGULLO EN LA CABEZA!-** Las paredes temblaban, pero Slenderman seguía con su compostura, los gemelos sentían acercase una jaqueca muy grande y esperaban que esto terminaba.

-**Esos humanos con demasiado aire en la cabeza han aumentado sus armas, prácticamente están armados hasta los dientes. Tienen en su poder armas muy poderosas, las que derribaron a uno de tus asesinos preferidos-**empezó Slenderman, se podía escuchar en su voz que ya estaba irritado por la actitud de "Su majestad"-** Por suerte Tails se pudo infiltrar y pudo descubrir su nuevo objetivo-** Zalgo se acomodo en su asiento, tendría que pensar en un plan para detener a tan estúpidos humanos

-**Dime, ¿quién es este objetivo?-** Slenderman obviamente iba a decirle, Zalgo obviamente iba a tomar acción esta vez

-**Nada mas y nada menos que la princesa y príncipe del inframundo, "Sus majestades"-** Esta vez contesto Ticci Toby, su voz estaba llena de asco y sarcasmo, Clocky le dio un codazo y Masky le hizo una llave con su brazo, lo que lo dejo en el suelo inmóvil. Todos quedaron en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Zalgo, pero los gemelos empezaron a reírse

-**¡ ¿NOSOTROS?! –** carcajeo Jared, esos humanos si que estaban chiflados si pensaban que iban a "intentar" asesinarlos

-**Silencio, ambos-** ordeno Zalgo, este bajo de su trono y camino hacia ambos gemelos-** Esta es su oportunidad para mostrarme si son realmente capaces de orgullecer a su padre, demuéstrenle a esos humanos porque los hice demonios-** Hayley y Jared asintieron, tenían sonrisas realmente malévolas-** Ahora necesito que salgan, Slenderman y yo tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto realmente importante-** Asesinos y gemelos salieron de la gran habitación, decidieron ir a pasear por todo el inframundo, pero justo cuando iban a salir del palacio, todos escuchar el grito mas chillón del mundo: Pinkamena, al parecer estaba en su personalidad feliz

**-¡JARED!-** grito mientras corría en el pasillos hacia ellos, Jared apenas alcanzo a reaccionar para cuando Pinkamena se lanzo hacia el, tacleándolo al suelo. Varios asesinos se empezaron a reír

**-¿Qué paso Jared, dejaste a tu novia abandonada todo este tiempo? Creo que es tiempo que le des su merecido luna de miel-** Jeff bromeo y muchos rieron, y aunque Hayley amara tanto a su hermano no pudo evitar que una sonrisa brotara de sus labios. Jared miro con aburrimiento a Jeff, ya se había acostumbrado de sus bromas, ya que cuando descubrió que aun era virgen las bromas basados en el sexo aumentaron. Pinkamena miraba con amor a Jared y lo abrazo

-**No lo escuches Jared, ¡yo puedo esperar!-** Todos explotaron en carcajadas, Jared simplemente suspiro y se quito de encima Pinkamena, fue entonces que llegaron las demás amigas de la animada chica: Lulu, hermosa como siempre; Ms. P, mostrando su largo cuello; Alice, con aburrimiento tatuado en su cara y finalmente Blind Maiden con su hermoso vestido.

**-Dios Pinkiemena, deja de ser tan acosadora, enfadas a las personas-** Dijo Alice, mirando la cara de Jared que ya estaba algo cansado de las "bienvenidas de Pinkie"

-**¡Pero el es mío!-** Confirmo la chica de cabello fucsia, se estaba molestando por el hecho que nadie aceptaba su relación con su preciado Jared

**-Dios, calma tus tetas-** exclamo Toby, ya se estaba aburriendo del asunto- **Esto es aburrido, voy a ir a ver quien me encuentro-** Y sin decir nada Toby se fue, Clocky suspiro y miro como se comenzaba a alejar su novio

-**¿No te cansas de ese pendejo?-** le pregunto Masky, el era el que menos podía soportar al chico, Clocky solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-**Estoy cegada-** contesto la chica mientras sonreía un poco

-**Pues creo que necesitas lentes porque ese chico es muy molesto~~-** canturreo Laughing Jack

Todos comenzaron a hablar y decidieron que irían a dar un paso por el inframundo, en el camino se encontraron con mas asesinos como: The Rake, Sonic. Exe, etc.

Pero mientras ellos iban a disfrutar su breve visita, Slenderman y Zalgo discutían un tema muy fuerte y preocupante

-**Entonces, no solo eran mis hijos lo que Tails descubrió-** Comenzo Zalgo, Slenderman le había comentado telepáticamente sobre la otra noticia, por eso ambos no quisieron a ninguno de los asesinos presentes.

-**Así es, al parecer el se unió a ellos y les ha dado parte de su poder para derrotar a seres del inframundo-** continuo Slenderman, Zalgo estaba furioso, como es posible que _**el **_lo haya traicionado, después de tanto tiempo

-**Ese gran hijo de puta, sabia que seria un mal engendro desde pequeño-** Zalgo suspiro y en su mente aparecieron los vagos recuerdos de esa persona

-**Y ¿qué cartas tomaras para este asunto, Zalgo?-** Slenderman tenia que estar enterado de todo, el iba a ayudar vengar toda muerte de seres del inframundo

-**Lo mas fácil-** contesto sonriendo Zalgo-** Matare a mi hijo con mis otras dos criaturitas-** Zalgo empezó a reír-** Samiel se arrepentirá por haber hecho que padre se enojara-** Zalgo no perdonaría su traición, haría que su propia alma se retuerza cuando lo tenga en su poder, nadie engaña a Zalgo y menos su propio hijo

* * *

><p><strong>YEY! Termine, bueno espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo…<strong>

**Dun dun dun! Samiel, ¿un nuevo enemigo? ¿Hermano mayor de lo gemelos? ¿Tengo sueño? SI! :D**

**Jajaja bueno, nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en la próxima semana ;)**

**PD: Recuerden (por favor) de darle al botón de seguir, y dejen su opinión. Oh y no olviden por votar por parejas que desean que aparezcan en esta temporada (si es que las pongo, probabilidad de 50/50)**

**Bueno, adiós! Besos y abrazos!  
>atte: IAP<strong>


	3. Capitulo 2: Sirvientes del Mal

Hola lectores hermosos! Gracias por sus reviews, que ahora contestaré! :D

Pd: Tarde en actualizar ya que mi padre la pareció una grandiosa idea ponerme a trabajar los fines de semana con el así que a veces tardare en actualizar y así… perdonen

**KONEKO-CHAN:** jaja gracias! Si aquí esta y perdón la espera, espero que te guste este capitulo

**AMBAR51CHICK: **Gracias! Si tarde pero necesitaba inspirarme para esta temporada, espero y te guste este trabajo :)

**ANGELLA:** *GASP* DESPIERTA MUJER! xD Jaja gracias Jack

**ENDERDEATH: **Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo

**JIGSAWWOMAN: **Si, al fin empezó este tormento c: Claro, solo mándame un mensaje de quien son esos personajes y les buscare algún espacio para entrar  
>Jared: Nope, yo amo mis labios, no quiero que los arranques *se tapa boca*<br>Eyeless: NOPE *se va*

**GASHICALMY: **Pronto sabrás mas sobre el gran Samiel, pronto… pero no ahora:3 y gracias a ti por apoyar

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **(tu nombre…. No te aguanto xD) Gracias!

**Capitulo 2:  
>"Sirvientes del mal"<strong>

**-Eh…. ¿Están seguros que después de esto me protegerán?-** Pregunto el hombre, este era un ciudadano de la ciudad que los asesinos han estado atacando los últimos meses, el hombre era algo gordo y tenia cabello negro, tez normal y ojos saltones, lo tenían en un habitación algo pequeña, como en la que te llevan los policías para interrogación, pero el solo venia de testigo, le aseguraron una nueva vida y protección, ¿Qué saldría mal?

-**Claro que si, los Vendettas damos nuestra palabra por su protección, hemos protegido todo identidad y vida de cada testigo que ha venido a contarnos alguna actualización de estos monstruos-** Contestos la secretaria y representante de la empresa, era una mujer de expresión muy dura y algo fría pero así eran todos los de esta empresa, fríos, habían perdido a su ser querido y querían venganza, no podían mostrar sus emociones, eso era algo del pasado

-**ahh..-** el hombre empezó a jugar con sus dedos y suspiro-** Fue la semana pasada, había salido tarde del trabajo y eran las 12:49am, aun había autos…-** El hombre comenzó a describir su historia de cómo vio y escucho la muerte de Anna Finnick, una joven de 18 años, la secretaria mostro varias fotos de sospechosos, entre las cuales estaban los gemelos. Pero el hombre escogió la foto de , la secretaria agradeció su tiempo y los despidió escoltado por oficiales

-**Muy raro, los gemelos no han tenido actividad recientemente-** se comento a si misma la mujer, esta termino de llenar el documento que tenia información del hombre que se acababa de ir, pronto seria llevado a otra ciudad-** Tengo que apresurarme o el jefe se va a enojar-** dijo la mujer levantándose y dirigiéndose a la sala de documentos y pruebas, era como una gran biblioteca con testimonios y documentos de testigos, años de información y ayuda. Pero lo que nadie sabia era que alguien estaba infiltrado en el edificio y seguía a la mujer a esta gran sala, Shadow Lucker, se escondía entre las sombras y seguía de muy cerca de la mujer, Lord Zalgo lo había enviado a buscar cualquier cosa útil y eso lo era, tenia que eliminar a todo ser humano que significara problemas a su señor, esta era la oportunidad de hacerlos entender que son inferiores

-_Tontos humanos-_ Dijo el ser al entrar a la gigantesca sala, la mujer acomodo la caja de documentos en una repisa y salió, cerrando a la biblioteca bajo segura tras ella, todo estaba solo para el hombre y aprovecharía, y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos empezó a recorrer cada una de las cajas con sus sombras, leyendo y recopilando toda información en su mente: nombres, direcciones, testimonios, todo.

-**_Lord Zalgo estará muy feliz-_** comento el sirviente, estaba muy contento por su éxito. Segundos después y había terminado con todo, tenia todo lo que quería, se movió hacia la ventilación y se comenzó a transportar en forma de una sombra, podía escuchar conversación, pero había una voz que lo hizo detenerse -_ Samiel-_ No era posible, pensaba el ser, se movió hasta encontrar de donde provenía la voz y sus ojos no podían creerlo, ahí estaba el demonio, era muy parecido a su Zalgo cuando estaba en su forma humano, ambos tenían el cabello café y tez blanca, Samiel aparentaba los 20 años y sus ojos eran de un color hazel mientras que los de Zalgo se mantenían rojos, el demonio estaba hablando tranquilamente con el creador de la empresa, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno, estaba tentando al humano

-**Escucha, tu venganza esta muy pronto a ser cumplida-** Samiel caminaba alrededor del escritorio del humano-** Pronto tu serás el que haga sufrir a esos asesinos-** Shadow se sentía decepcionado del demonio, siempre había sido inteligente y de gran poder pero desde el "_accidente"_ fue juzgado por muchos-** Solo necesitamos debilitar a sus sirvientes y veras que tomara medidas desesperadas-** Samiel se acerco al hombre y sonrió-** Y "bum" tendremos un lugar donde dar nuestro primer golpe-** Shadow se alejo antes que llegara su propia tentación de aventarse contra el joven y matarlo, Samiel había sido como un hijo para el, lo crio y educo a ser un gran príncipe de las tinieblas y para que terminara en esto era un decepción demasiada grande para el ser, debía salir de ahí para no sufrir mas vergüenza, no podía soportar tanta verdad

En alguna parte del inframundo los gemelos recorrían las tierras de su padre, muchos seres se detenían a admirar tanta belleza que emanaban ambos hermanos, Jared se sentía algo incomodo ante tanto publico, había puntos donde tenia que empujar a demonios para poder tener su espacio.

-**Por favor mi Príncipe, tómeme como su esclava- **Era una Súcubo, mostraba demasiada piel para el gusto de Jared, se postro a sus pies y comenzó a adorarlo-** Seré fiel y are lo que usted me pida-** levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la Jared que estaba levemente confundido, la demonio se labio los labios y miro al joven con lujuria. Hayley miraba el espectáculo con algo enfadada

-**Lo lamento "señorita" pero creo que mi padre no esta contratando empleadas este momento y a mi no me interesan contratar a putas así que ve a que te cojan en otra parte-** Jared rodeo a la chica y siguió su camino, pero la Súcubo insistió y tomo su muñeca, gimiendo al sentir el tacto de su joven príncipe. Hayley no aguantaba mas, se iba a lanzar contra la chica pero alguien lo hizo antes que ella

-**No lo has escuchado, quiere que te vayan a coger a otra parte-** Era una chica pelirroja, su cabello era largo y lacio, usaba unos leggins negros, un suéter morado con capucha, guantes negros y zapatos negros. La chica miraba con asco a la demonio, pero tenia una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios

-**¿Y tu quien eres?-** Dijo la Súcubo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la chica-** ¿Quién te crees, la puta de Zalgo?-** la pelirroja sonrío y negó con la cabeza

-**Soy Dreadful, un gusto conocerte-** Contesto con tono sarcástico mientras extendía su mano-** Y no, no soy una puta como tu, en cambio tu eres la que se acuesta con humanos porque es lo único que es buena en ser ya que los de su especie y cualquier otro demonio la rechazan por cogedoras, yo, en cambio, soy la mas fiel mensajera de Zalgo, y he venido por el príncipe y princesa ya que se ocupa de sus presencias en el castillo-** La Súcubos quiso seguir discutiendo pero Hayley simplemente la hizo a un lado y los tres se fueron caminando, todos estaban callados mientras iban hacia el castillo

**-Te agradezco por ayudar-** Dijo Hayley rompiendo el silencio

-**Si, me salvaste de un lio- ** Comento Jared, Dreadful al escuchar estas palabras casi moría

-**N-no hay porque, es un honor para mi haberte ayudado y al fin conocerte-** Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando hacia otro lado, Jared le pareció raro pero no se lo tomo enserio

-**¿Era Dreadful, verdad?-** Dijo Hayley, mientras aceptaba un regalo de un ciudadano que se había acercado

-**Si, pero ustedes me pueden decir Gaby, o como gusten-** La chica seguía caminando, y todo volvió a quedar en silencio hasta llegar al palacio-** Bueno, síganme, los llevare con Zalgo-** Tomaban giros por los pasillos y pasaban varias puertas, el camino hasta Zalgo era realmente largo

-**Entonces, Gaby-** Jared quería comenzar una conversación pero la pelirroja al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar el siguiente comentario

-**Wow, mi nombre se escucho muy bien, deberías de decirlo mas seguido-** La chica sonreía de oreja a oreja, Hayley tenia en mente una sola cosa "_Pinkamena no le va a gustar"_, Jared había captado la indirecta pero prefirió cambiar el tema

-**¿Y sabes porque nos han llamado?-** Dreadful negó

-**Zalgo es tan exagerado para algunas cosas-** comento Hayley, mientras revisaba a cada uno de sus cuchillas, unos giros mas y llegaron a la puerta que los llevaría a Zalgo

-**Aquí es-** La chica abrió la puerta y entro, atrás de ella: Jared y Hayley, dentro de la habitación estaba Slendy y todos sus protegidos, Jacky y todas las chicas: Lulu, Pinkamena, Ms.P, BlindMaiden y Alice, también se encontraba Shadow Lucker, Zalgo estaba en su mismo lugar, Jared y Hayley se dirigieron al lado de su "padre", detrás de Jared iba Dreadful, como un pequeño perrito siguiendo un hueso, Pinkamena miraba con odio a Dreadful, mientras esta sonreía con triunfo mientras pensaba: _"Ahora si algodón de feria, te lo gane" _

Zalgo chasqueo los dedos y todos quedaron en silencio-** Gracias por su presencia, como sabrán sobre los recientes problemas los he reunido hoy por algo muy especial-** Comenzó Zalgo-** Una pequeña tarea para todos ustedes-** Muchos estaba atentos, _" ¿Qué será esta tarea?" _

**_¡AL FIN! Perdonen la demora, tengo que trabajar y me quita el tiempo, agradezco a todos los reviews y los seguidores que me viene apoyando desde la primera temporada, espero que los haya gustado este capitulo, dejen su comentario y por favor denle click al botón "Favorite" y "Follow"_**

**_Nos leemos a la próxima ;)_**


	4. Capitulo 3: The Game is Back

Hola lectores hermosos! Gracias por sus reviews, que ahora contestaré! :D

_EnderDeath: _No me parece que me haya quedado TAN bien, fue escrito con algo de flojera así que…. Gracias! :D Claro que si lo recuerdo

_Princesa:_ Gracias por tu apoyo! Significa mucho para mi!

_Ambar:_ Jaja si al parecer tiene lo suyo mi personaje, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado!  
>Zalgo: Saludos, insignificante alma<p>

_Jigsaw woman: _Gracias!  
>Jared: No, no me vas a besar….- se aleja<br>IAP: Claro, los leeré cuando pueda!

Jared, Eyeless y Jeff: Agh –se van- no mas fangirls

_SoFiLeXa: _No! No mueras! D: jajaj gracias! Son muy lindas tus palabras, no creo que mi historia sea la gran cosa pero al parecer para ustedes si lo es…. Lo agradezco mucho!  
>Jared: -lee lo del sacapuntas- NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! ME VOY!<br>Hayley: Enamorarme, no hay tiempo para eso (IAP: MI BEBE!)  
>IAP: Ya voy :c el trabajo me tiene ocupada y me atraso<p>

_Angella: _Claro que si puedo meter mas Oc's! :D Se que fue un capitulo flojo pero es que…. Tenia sueño xD déjame!

_Koneko-chan: _ Gracias, y 3 noches? Wow, eso es mucho D: No te preocupes por el review tu descansa!

_Abyss: Gracias! Es muy linda de tu parte y giygas, se lo que se siente solo encontrarse con Yaoi… harta! _

Bueno, ahora si, al capitulo, gracias a todos los que han esperado por el, espero que les guste

_Capitulo anterior:  
><em>Zalgo chasqueo los dedos y todos quedaron en silencio-** Gracias por su presencia, como sabrán sobre los recientes problemas los he reunido hoy por algo muy especial-** Comenzó Zalgo-** Una pequeña tarea para todos ustedes-** Muchos estaba atentos, _" ¿Qué será esta tarea?"_

**Capitulo 3:  
>"The Game is Back"<strong>

**-¿Y se podría saber cual es esta tarea que nos tiene a todos reunidos?-** Contesto Jacky, con respeto. Zalgo sonrió y asintió hacia Shadow Lucker, este camino hasta el centro de la sala y anuncio con voz fuerte y segura

-**El día de hoy se ha confirmado la traición de Samiel, hijo de Zalgo-** Hayley y Jared arquearon la ceja, ellos nunca habían escuchado de "Samiel"- **Se ha unido a los humanos y esta planeando en terminar con nosotros y toda especie envuelta con el inframundo- **Jared hizo un pequeño ademan para que la criatura dejara de hablar por unos segundos, cuando todos los ojos y rostros (Slendy y Jacky) estaban sobre el, miro a Zalgo y pregunto su duda

-**¿Quién es Samiel? ¿Y porque nunca se nos fue mencionado?-** Zalgo carcajeo un poco y miro hacia los presentes

-**¿Alguno dispuesto a contar esta historia?-** Al ver que nadie contestaba, suspiro y comenzó a recordar todo momento que haya estaba involucrado con Samiel-** Ocurrió hace muchos años…-** Así es como comenzó a relatar Zalgo

***_Año 1289*_**

En ese momento era la Era Medieval, vestidos, cantos, diversión, pero también mucha violación y crímenes, Zalgo estaba presente entre los humanos, curioseando la época que estaba en sus fines, Zalgo era muy diferente en la tierra de los humanos, tenia su propio cuerpo, tenia cabello café y piel blanca, su cuerpo parecía hecho por dioses griegos, bueno, eso es lo que le decía cada mujer que había tenido un amorío con el al paso de los años, si, aun que Zalgo odiaba los humanos, sus mujeres eran lo que mas o menos le gustaba, eran un "forma" de placer para el ser, además de un cuerpo detallado y musculoso, sus ojos eran lo que mas llamaban la atención, eran rojos, muchos padres lo habían declarado maldito, manchado del pecado, y vaya que estaban en lo correcto

**_-¡Marco! ¡Marco!-_** Esa dulce voz, era joven y llena de vida, una vieja amante, hace algunos 2 meses, en la tierra Zalgo había cambiado su nombre miles de veces, actualmente era Marco. Cuando Zalgo giro en sus tobillos se encontró con una joven corriendo por la avenida, ahora la recordaba mejor: 16 años, virgen hasta que se encontró con Zalgo, cabello rojo y ojos hazel, mejillas siempre rosas al igual que sus labios y piel blanca. Esmeralda era su nombre, la hija de un Feudal muy poderoso, en su cara se mostraba una preocupación enorme, al llegar junto a el tomo su mano e intento tomar aire

-**Esmeralda, es un placer volver a verte-** Zalgo libro una de sus manos y acaricio la mejilla de la chica, esta queda encantada por su tacto

-**Marco necesitamos hablar-** es entonces que la chica comenzó a arrastrar a Zalgo fuera de la multitud y lo llevo hasta un callejón entre una vieja joyería y una casa, "Marco" la acorralo contra una pared y sonrió

-**¿Qué es lo que te preocupa mi querida?-** Tomo su mano y comenzó a besarla, cada beso subía cada vez mas, la chica estaba sin aliento e intentaba concentrarse, Zalgo ya estaba en su cuello cuando la chica la empujo y lo miro con seriedad a los ojos

-**Marco, creo que estoy preñada de tu criatura-** Fue entonces que Zalgo se intereso en el tema, como era posible que ella asegurara lo anterior

-**¿Y como es posible que tengas conocimiento de esto? –** Esmeralda miraba sorprendida al hombre que tenia enfrente de ella, ¿Acaso pensaba que era una cualquiera?. Zalgo esperaba su respuesta

-**Marco, fuiste tu el que reclamo mi inocencia y no he tenido ningún romance con otro hombre en este pueblo- **El demonio miraba con ternura a la chica, tan inocente

**-Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez te hiciste una mujer sin escrúpulos y una cualquiera, acostándose con los compañeros de trabajo de su padre y queriendo darme a mi el trabajo de una criatura- ** Esmeralda había empezado a llorar, tomo otra vez la mano del hombre y le contesto

**-Tal vez si lo sientes cambies de opinión-** Fue entonces que coloco su mano sobre su barriga, la cual ya estaba algo grande, al tener tacto con el vientre Zalgo lo pudo sentir, la maldad que emitía el feto en la interior de la chica, eran muy pocas las mujeres que eran portadoras y a Zalgo le había tocado una suerte muy grande, Esmeralda era la portadora del hijo del mal, de la perdición. Zalgo sintió el movimiento del feto bajo se tacto, el nacimiento seria en pocos meses, en tres para ser exactos. "Marco" sonrió a Esmeralda y esta se lleno de esperanzas, el demonio limpio sus lagrimas y tomo su cara entre sus manos

-**Esmeralda perdona mi torpeza, esta criatura, obviamente es mía y te juro que me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz de esta tierra al darme esta noticia-** Para ese entonces la chica estaba llorando de felicidad y abrazo a Zalgo, este la acepto enseguida en sus brazos-_Tontos humanos, seres tan ciegos e inocentes, la maldad los consume en seguidos y ellos no se dan cuenta-_ Todo ya estaba planeado ante los ojos de Zalgo, el bebe nacería no importase que, su propia criatura que unía al inframundo con el mundo humano y una posible arma

Con el paso del tiempo muchas cosas sucedieron, el vientre de la chica había crecido demasiado rápido, algo que los religiosos proclamaban como malo y la habían nombrado la portadora de la perdición humana, muchos no tomaban enserio sus comentarios ya que supusieron que eran gemelos los que llegarían al mundo, Zalgo había llevado a Esmeralda a vivir con el en su "casa", esta pertenecía de una vieja pareja de ancianos, Zalgo tuvo que reclamar sus vidas un poco mas temprano pero no importaba, con tal de seguir el papel, los padres de la chica aceptaron enseguida la unión de "Marco" a la familia. Todo era perfecto, cualquier momento podía ser el nacimiento de su hijo.

-**¡AHH!-** Un grito de terror se escucho por toda la casa, era el momento pensó Zalgo, corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gemidos y gritos, era la cocina, Esmeralda estaba en el suelo sobre un charco de un liquido amarillento y rojo, la chica estaba sosteniendo su vientre y lloraba-**Voy a perder a mis bebes, mis bebes, ¡AHHH! ¡MARCO! ¡AYUDAME!-** Esmeralda lo miraba con terror y prácticamente le estaba rogando, Zalgo tomo a al chica en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación que compartían, ahí la tendió y fue por todo la necesario para el parto, no podía permitir que otra persona estuviera presente en este asunto-** Por favor, Marco…-** Esmeralda estaba muy pálida

-**Esmeralda, no puedo dejarte sola, tienes que hacer que este bebe nazca, hazlo por ese bebe, tiene que vivir-** Zalgo esperaba por el bebe mientras Esmeralda empujaba, eran gritos de dolor y mucha sangre, el joven cuerpo de la chica no soportaba el trabajo. Después de mucho tiempo la criatura nació, era un hombre-_Bienvenido mi hijo-_ Zalgo sonrió y tomo entre sus manos a la criatura, Esmeralda miraba con lagrimas a los dos hombres de su vida ante sus ojos, pero estaba demasiada pálida y cansada, su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento.

-**Mi bebe, quiero ver mi bebe-** Esmeralda estiro sus brazos pero solo recibió unas carcajadas a cambio, ella no entendía nada, temía por la salud de su bebe-** Dame a mi hijo Marco-** Su voz era ronca pero se podía apreciar su enojo

-**Tontos humanos-** comenzó Zalgo, mientras apreciaba a su hijo-** Dejándose seducir por el mal-** El demonio comenzó a convertirse en una forma algo cercana a la suya, cuernos aparecieron en su cabeza y las bocas en su cuerpo aparecieron, todas ellas susurraban en diferentes lenguas olvidadas hace millones de años, su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas y todo lo cercano a el también comenzó, garras fueron la sustitución de sus manos y la criatura entre sus manos también se transformo con el, volviéndose completamente en un demonio, su pequeño cuerpo tenia bocas, sus manos eras garras y su piel ya no era blanca, era roja, y estaba soñando tranquilamente. Esmeralda miraba con terror a los seres enfrente de ella, intento alejarse pero era en vano, estaba contra la pared, además, gracias a Zalgo todo había empezado a quemarse-** Tonta mujer, hubieras escuchado a esos religiosos, pero tu estupidez te cegó, creyendo que YO "Marco" te amaba, pero realmente para lo único que me haz servido es portar a mi criatura a este mundo-** Esmeralda lloraba desconsoladamente, pero se armo de valor para pedir su ultimo deseo

-**No me importa haber cometido el pecado mas grande deseo, quiero ver a mi hijo-** Zalgo miraba con asco a la chica, ¿Acaso no se rendía?

-**Pobre y estúpida niña-** Zalgo camino hacia ella y se agacho un poco para estar al nivel de los ojos de Esmeralda, tenia al bebe contra su pecho, ocultándolo de la madre- **No puedes verlo-** Y en un cerrar de ojos el cuerpo de Esmeralda se lleno de llamas, la chica se retorcía de dolor y gritaba, Zalgo reía a carcajadas, pero el bebe lloraba junto a su madre, la mujer estiro su mano y dijo sus ultimas palabras- **Te amo mi pequeño Samiel-** fue como un susurro pero no había calmado a la criatura que estaba en las manos de Zalgo, la casa estaba apunto de caer, tenia que salir de ahí, abrió un pasaje y se despidió del mundo humano, iba a regresar a su reinado con su propio hijo y demostrar su orgullo

***De nuevo en el presente***

**-¿Entonces Samiel es tu verdadero hijo?- ** Dijo Hayley, Zalgo suspiro y asintió

-**Lamentablemente si-** Jared ya iba a preguntar la razón por la que Samiel los haiga traicionado pero Zalgo no le permitió- **Otro día les contare mas sobre Samiel- **Jared acepto la respuesta y espero que la junta continuara, Zalgo asiento hacia Shadow, este al ver la señal chasqueo sus dedos y en segundos varias sombras de los presentes cobraron vida y se dirigieron hacia Shadow, todas estas recorrían al ser, extrayendo toda información de su forma, en segundos las sombras estaban en todas las paredes en formas de palabras, miles de palabras para ser exactos, representaban direcciones, nombres, edades, seguros, un poco de todo. Muchos miraban con asombro el acto del ser, menos Zalgo que ya estaba acostumbrado a esto

-**Y aquí los tiene, los testigos, todos lo que han ayudado a Samiel con el paso del tiempo-** Hayley y Jared miraban con admiración a Shadow, su don era único y algo artístico.

-**Son muchos-** comentó Masky, los presenten asintieron y esperaron a que Zalgo continuara

-**Les tengo una misión muy importante-** Zalgo estaba serio-** Y si me fallan habrá una gran consecuencia- **Los presentes ya estaban acostumbrados a las amenazas de Zalgo, eran las mismas que siempre pero eso si, lo que el decía lo cumplía-** Ahora, esta información que nos ha traído Shadow es muy importante y espero que se la hayan aprendido porque van a ir por cada uno de ellos y los van a matar, Samiel debe de aprender cual es su lugar y enseñarles a esos humanos que no deben de revelarse contra mi-** Zalgo sonreía malévolamente, Slendy y Jacky asintieron y aceptaron la misión dada, los jóvenes asesinos que estaban presenten sentían alegría por saber que tenían algo bueno por hacer- **Y obviamente habrá una recompensa para todos ustedes- ** Esto fue suficiente para que todos los asesinos corrieran de la habitación al mundo exterior, y justo a tras de ellos sus sombras, llenas de vidas y con el recuerdo de todos los nombres por matar.

Antes de que Hayley y Jared pudieran salir de la habitación, Zalgo les dio unas mascaras, para ser mas precisos, unas mascaras de conejo.

-**¿Para que son?-** Pregunto Hayley, Zalgo rio un poco y le contesto

-**Cuando llegaron a esta cuidad, comenzaron a matar con estas mascaras, y ahora que Samiel los esta buscando, creo que son una buena forma de ocultarlos, al menos un poco-** dijo el demonio- **Además, les queda esta imagen- ** Sin nada mas que decir, Zalgo desapareció en una nube de gas, los gemelos miraron los mascaras unos instantes antes de ponérselas y mirarse por los hoyos

-**Que el juego empiece- **Dijo Hayley

-**No es cualquier juego, es The Bunny Game-** contesto Jared, y aunque no se pudiera notar, debajo de esas mascaras había unas grandes sonrisas en ambas caras de los jóvenes, estaban sedientos por un poco de acción.

**YES! Al fin! Lamento la demora, espero que les haya gustado. Aquí les informe un poco de Samiel, pero aun falta algo que descubrir. Les agradezco por su apoyo incondicional y nos leemos a la próxima! **


End file.
